


In My Blood- A Sam Winchester Backwards Poem

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Backwards Poems [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Sam, Backwards poems, Gen, Pre S1E1 Pilot, Pre-pilot, Sam going to college, Sam leaving home, Sam's POV, Season/Series 01, backwards/forwards poetry, post-Pilot, reverse poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: Sam thought he could escape the life he lived with Dean and John for so many years. For ages he dreamed of going off to school, studying to be a lawyer, being a normal person. Finally he got his chance, and he left hunting behind for a life with Jess at college.But could he really ever hope to change his fate?





	In My Blood- A Sam Winchester Backwards Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, I FINALLY made a poem that only included Sam! I’ve been wanting to write one about him for AGES so here we go. It’s about Sam leaving for college (DOWN) and his realization after Jess’s death that life can’t ever just be normal for him (UP).  
> I wrote it but then I accidentally ended up adding like half a page more for literally no reason so sorry if it got too long but I just wasn't satisfied with having a short poem for this one. Sam has way too many freaking feelings for a 50-word poem okay??
> 
> I’M SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE FEELS IT WASN’T INTENTIONAL IT JUST HAPPENED I SWEAR

_ I don’t want to fight it anymore _

_ It’s in my blood, the family business _

_ I can’t stop thinking that _

_ I made the wrong decision to leave _

_ But it had to be done _

_ I wasn’t going to go back to that life _

_ Not now, not ever _

_ I had the chance to be normal _

_ How could I ever think that _

_ There was nothing I could do to change my fate _

_ It took me too long to realize _

_ It didn’t have to be this way _

_ We always argued because I thought _

_ I could escape _

_ I didn’t have to be like my family _

_ I kept telling myself because I believed _

_ I was right _

_ How wrong was I to say _

_ Hunting is all there is _

_ When I always knew _

_ That it would be better this way _

 

_ Dad never wanted me anyway _

_ It’s still true that _

_ I missed Dean, of course I did _

_ He was my brother _

 

_ When we fought together... _

_ I thought I could forget about _

_ How hurt he looked when I left him _

_ But I didn’t want to think about _

 

_ Hunting things anymore _

_ As soon as I wasn’t _

_ Running for my life _

_ I could finally stop _

_ Worrying about everything _

_ No more blood, no more pain, no more  _

_ Guns under motel pillows _

 

_ I could forget about that life, living without _

_ Fighting and saving everyone _

_ It got easier _

_ I struggled at first but eventually _

_ It was the right choice _

_ So who cares that _

_ Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home in a few days _

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Good? I hope so! I really liked writing this one and it came pretty easily to me which is always a good sign. Maybe it's just because I love Sam as a character so much <3 I might talk a lot about Dean and Cas but Sammy freaking Winchester has gotta be my favorite member of Team Free Will!
> 
> Which part was your favorite? For some reason, the "guns under motel pillows" felt like a really interesting line...that could literally be its own poem...I'll add it to the inspiration list! Today was the last day of school for me before winter break, so wherever in the world you are, happy holidays! :)


End file.
